girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets the New Year
Girl Meets the New Year is the twenty-fifth episode in Season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 46th episode overall. It aired on December 4, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Farkle tells Riley that she has until midnight on New Year’s Eve to tell everyone how she really feels about Lucas. Plot The girls are eating together, and Riley is trying to make Maya talk about what happened between her and Lucas. Somewhat reluctantly, Maya finally tells Riley about the whole scene by the campfire, and Riley is surprised to learn that they never actually kissed. In English class, they’re reading Sense and Sensibility. Maya feels like the subject hits a little too close to home, but Riley is pleased with the opportunity to discuss love. When reading the book, Riley discovers that in order to decide who they love, the women in the book throw a ball. Riley decides that that’s what they need to do, because that’s how they’ll figure things out. She decides to throw a New Years Eve party and invite everyone she considers relevant. Charlie Gardner overhears this and goes to Riley, who considers him a viable choice, so she invited him to the party. He then leaves, and runs into Lucas and Farkle, whom he informs about the party. Lucas and Farkle find Riley to ask her about it, and she tells them that they’re obviously both invited. Lucas's eyes stay on Maya while he ask Riley after she greets him first, and Farkle is focused on Riley. Charlie comes back and points out that the most interesting thing about the party will be who is together at midnight. Farkle then pulls Riley outside, and tells her that time is running out. He had agreed to give her some time to tell everybody how she feels, but she’s taking too long, and he won’t let her enter into the new year with that kind of secret. He tells her that if she doesn’t tell Lucas and Maya how she feels by midnight New Years Eve, he will. Back inside, Farkle tells the group that he will be with Smackle at midnight, and ask the others who they’ll be with. Nobody answers. Farkle shows up to Riley’s party with Smackle as his date, and tells Riley that who you’re with when the clock strikes twelve is how you’ll spend the coming year. Lucas arrives shortly after, and Charlie Gardner follows closely behind. Lucas immediately goes over to Maya and sits down, but before he can talk, Charlie quickly suggests they play “the couples game”. Everyone tries to protest, but he pushes them all to join in. Lucas asks Maya to be his partner. Riley and Charlie answer questions about each other’s favorite movie snack correctly. Charlie elaborates with fondness on Riley’s behavior at the movies to the visible annoyance of Lucas, who speaks up to prove that he knows Riley as well as Charlie does. Maya accuses him of being jealous and he denies it. When it’s his turn, his question essentially forces him to choose whose personality he likes more, Maya's or Riley's. Freaking out, and not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, he eats the card to avoid answering it. Maya's card asks if you can be in love with two people at the same time. Lucas looks at her for an answer sassily, but she eats her card as well. Riley quickly ends the game and tells everyone it’s almost midnight and time to go up to the roof. While the others go up to the roof, Maya stays behind. Cory and Topanga find her sitting on their couch, and when they ask her what’s wrong, she admits to being confused about her feelings and unsure what to do. Topanga advises her to stay close to the people who love her, and Maya realizes that she is surrounded by people who do. On the roof, Charlie tells Riley how he feels about her, and asks her to stand with him at midnight. Riley gently lets him down, telling him that even though everything he says makes sense, that’s just not enough. He takes it well, and tells her he’ll just wait to see what the new year brings. Maya joins the others on the roof and immediately seeks out Lucas. She asks him if the spot next to him is taken, and he tells her he was saving it. Maya asks who he was saving it for, and he admits that he’s not sure anymore. Maya then asks him if she’s ever said anything nice to him, to which Lucas answers no with a chuckle. Maya then tells him that it’s one minute till midnight, and she’s glad he’s standing with her. Lucas grins happily and tells her that that makes up for everything. We do not find out what he was planning to do or say next. The clock strikes twelve, and just as Riley tries to make her escape, Farkle tells everyone that Riley still has feelings for Lucas. Maya and Lucas both look stunned and upset, and as everybody else leaves, Riley, Maya and Lucas all quietly sit down together. Maya points out that it’s midnight, and they’re all sitting together. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast *Cecilia Balagot as Isadora Smackle *Tanner Buchanan as Charlie Gardner *Tania Gunadi as Harper Burgess *Nicholas Jabonero as Yogi Memorable Quotes Trivia *This is the last episode to air in 2015 and the only episode to air in December. *This is the second episode where the lesson tied to the plot isn't taught by Cory. *The opening scene is nearly identical to the one in Girl Meets the New World with the lines between Riley and Maya switched. *Second appearance of Harper Burgess. *Third appearance of Charlie Gardner. *Fifth appearance of Isadora Smackle. *The "Cory and Shawn 4-EVAH!" ornament from Girl Meets Home for the Holidays is visible on the Matthews' Christmas tree. *When discussing hosting a ball, Maya says "Cinderellii", which is what the mice called the title character in Cinderella. *The Family Game is shown again, along with the Couples and Friends games (and Twister). *Auggie has yet to be awake to welcome the New Year. *Joshua Matthews was slated to reappear in this episode. However, due to his portrayer Uriah Shelton's motorcycle accident, he was subsequently written out of the story. **Because of this, the writers rehashed the plot and added Charlie into the story. *Following this episode, Sabrina Carpenter hosted "Disney Channel Fa-la-la-lidays Celebrates A Radio Disney Family Holiday," which featured her performing along with her sister, Sarah. *This episode is a direct sequel to the events of the Girl Meets Texas Trilogy. It will continue in Girl Meets Legacy. *Farkle and Isadora are officially dating as of this episode. *There are references to Girl Meets Texas parts 2 and 3. *This episode ends in a cliffhanger. *The lesson Cory teaches, Friendship, Growth, and Feelings, are the main focuses in each season. Goofs *When Maya asked Lucas if she had ever said anything nice to him, he said no, but she called him a good guy in Girl Meets Texas (Part 2). Gallery Gallery Transcript Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Aired episodes